Padre e Hija
by Doof-fan
Summary: Una corta historia con Heinz y Vanessa como protagonistas, en donde la joven se da cuenta lo que hace su padre por ella no es nada mas que porque la ama. Momento padre e hija.


**Hola ^^ Bueno, esta sosa historia tiene una explicación, el fin de semana estuve de visita en la casa de mi padre, y me vino la repentina idea de hacer alguna historia con Heinz y Vanessa. Creo que hacen falta mas historias de ambos y escribí esta corta historia en donde son los protagonistas. Siempre he pensado en Doofenshmirtz como un excelente padre que quiere lo mejor para su hija, a veces me gustaría que el mio se pareciera un poco a el XD**

**Siento si no he dejado muchos reviews, estoy algo ocupada con unos proyectos :S Apenas pueda me pasare por sus historias, se los prometo n_n**

**Phineas and Ferb no me pertenecen, ellos son de Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

* * *

- ¡Ya no soy una niña!

Un grito se escuchaba en aquel departamento. En ese momento una molesta Vanessa caminaba hacia la salida.

- Hija, espera. No quise que las cosas salieran de esta manera

- ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces que rayos pensabas?

- Yo solo…creía que…

- ¡Nada! ¡Ya es suficiente, colmaste mi paciencia!

Ya tenía su mano puesta en el pomo de la puerta. En ese momento su padre la tomo del hombro

- Por favor, Vanessa. Intentaba protegerte…

- ¿Protegerme? ¿De que? Solo estaba en el cumpleaños de mi amiga Lacey, jamás estuve en peligro.

- Tu madre no me aviso, pensé que te habían raptado

Vanessa no pudo contener su molestia

- Eso no justifica que hayas entrado a la casa después de rastrearme y comenzar a disparar rayos laser a diestra y siniestra solo porque me atrase 15 minutos ¡Estas arruinando mi reputación!

- Pero…

- ¡Sin peros! Imagina la vergüenza que tendré que pasar cuando volvamos a clases y todos me recuerden como la hija del loco que arruino la fiesta. Tú no me entiendes.

La puerta ya estaba abierta y estaba casi en la salida. Su padre la miraba con tristeza y arrepentimiento, pero ella estaba tan resentida que solo lo ignoro. Y para rematar cerro la puerta mientras decía:

- Tal vez como tú nunca tuviste con quien mantener una reputación y respeto…

Y de un portazo dejo a un triste Heinz Doofenshmirtz parado en la entrada. Los comentarios de su hija Vanessa habían calado hondo en su corazón.

- Yo…perdóname…solo trataba de cuidarte…

* * *

Un par de calles más allá se veía una rápida silueta. Específicamente de una joven de pelo castaño de ropa oscura, Vanessa, quien había tenido una discusión con su padre hace unos minutos.

- Porque no puede entenderme… ¿No se da cuenta de que ya crecí? No puedo tener una vida normal con el cerca

Ese mismo día seguramente seria uno de los peores de su vida. Su amiga Lacey organizo una fiesta de cumpleaños, tenia que ir donde su padre y se atrasó unos míseros 15 minutos, y al rato el doctor apareció con una pistola de rayos amenazando a todos ya que creía que había sido raptada. No solo arruino el cumpleaños, sino que además sus compañeros la culparon a ella de lo ocurrido. Tenia ganas de gritar, de encontrar respuesta a lo injusto de su situación, pero no podía hallarla.

- ¿Por qué no puedo tener un padre normal? – Se preguntaba mientras caminaba. Mientras otros tenían familiares empresarios, fotógrafos, etc., ella tenía al científico malvado como papa. Ese que se la pasaba cada día inventando maquinas y peleando con un ornitorrinco agente secreto. No podía mas que sentir lastima por ella misma.

- No entiendo que le vio mama como para haberse casado con el – Ya llevaban años separados, y creía entender por qué sus padres ya no vivían juntos. Su padre solo era un inmaduro que jamás la entendería.

El resto del trayecto fue solo de pensamientos despotricando contra su padre. En ese momento se empezó a oscurecer y una ráfaga de viento frio la rozo. Sentía escalofríos y aun faltaba bastante para llegar a su hogar. El viento helado solo le hacía sentir peor.

De su bolso saco una bufanda, y un recuerdo vino a ella. Ese trozo de tela se la regalo Heinz cuando volvía de un viaje por Europa. Venia de vuelta de una tierra fría y se la dio a Vanessa como un regalo. Mientras se la ponía en el cuello se sintió culpable por lo de hace un rato. Varios veranos atrás, cuando este llegaba a su fin y el otoño se acercaba, las frías brisas invadían su hogar. Recordó como su padre siempre le llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente mientras le contaba algún loco plan para deshacerse del frio polar solo por ella. En ese momento se sintió un monstruo ¿Cómo pudo pensar tan mal de su papa, cuando este hacia todo por cariño a ella? Solo estaba siendo egoísta, debió avisarle que se tardaría en ir a su casa, evitar que se preocupara de mas sabiendo de lo que era capaz, debió saber que todo lo hace porque la quiere.

Pensó que debía estar agradecida de tener un padre único, reconoció que muchos de los inventos de su papa eran cosas con las que los otros padres solo podrían soñar en hacer. Que a pesar de todo nunca le haría daño real a alguien y que era una persona de buen corazón después de todo. Realmente debía estar contenta por tener un padre que se preocupara por ella. Incluso se sintió mucho peor cuando recordó todo lo que le dijo antes de irse ¿Cómo le exigía a Heinz ser un buen papa cuando el suyo nunca lo había sido con el? Tal vez todas esas veces que la sobreprotegía era intentando ser mejor que su propio padre. Rápidamente se dio media vuelta y partió corriendo a "Malvados y asociados". Le debía una disculpa a alguien.

* * *

- ¿Sabes, Perry el ornitorrinco? Tal vez…Vanessa tiene razón. Me preocupo demasiado de todo lo que hace…y no la dejo crecer ¿Crees que debería confiar mas en ella?

- Crrr….

El Agente P anotaba todo en una libreta de apuntes. Nuevamente estaba con el papel de psicólogo. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello.

- Es que…sé que es suficientemente autosuficiente, pero no puedo dejar de verla como mi bebe, el día que tengas hijos lo entenderás…

En ese momento el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió. El frio de la noche entraba junto con una joven.

- ¡Vanessa, volviste! Por favor, perdóname por lo que te hice pasar, yo solo…

- Tranquilo, papa. Soy yo la que te debe una disculpa. Me comporte mal contigo y creo que merezco un castigo.

- ¿Un castigo? Oh, no te preocupes. Todos cometemos errores y me incluyo. Tampoco debí arruinar tu fiesta, seré malvado, pero recuerda que existe un "mal bueno y un mal malo".

- Para mi siempre serás mi padre seas malvado o no.

- Gracias hija, y recuerda, si alguien de la escuela te dice algo por lo de la fiesta, aun tengo un desintegrador que podría servir.

- ¡Papa!

En ese momento ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo. Perry el ornitorrinco los miro desde la distancia con una sonrisa. Ya no había nada más que hacer allí. Rápidamente tomo rumbo a su guarida contento de que todo saliera bien para Heinz y Vanessa, definitivamente necesitaban mas tiempo padre e hija juntos.

* * *

**Se que tal vez no es de lo mejor que he escrito, pero como mencione antes fue una idea momentánea, espero que les haya gustado ^^**

_**Saludos cordiales de Doof-Fan**_


End file.
